


Conforto

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Sickfic, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- E como você sabe que eu não vou morrer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conforto

  
(2004)

\- Você passou a noite acordado?

Mal tinha acordado, meus olhos semicerrados tentavam se acostumar com a luz intensa das grandes janelas de vidro que ele nunca quis cobrir, eu tentava identificar o que os olhos registravam de forma devagar e confusa e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que meu corpo estava em frangalhos - braços doloridos, ombros em chamas, barriga contraída e pés gelados apesar das cobertas.

Apoiei meu corpo no cotovelo esquerdo e com as costas da mão direita coçei os olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes e depois de passar as pontas dos dedos pelo meu rosto apoiei o braço na dobra da minha cintura e o olhei. Ele demorou a erguer os olhos, mas quando os fez eu percebi que a pior das noites tinha passado por nós.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, o corpo inclinado para a frente, cotovelos nos joelhos, um cigarro aceso entre seus dedos longos, a fumaça subindo devagar enquanto as cinzas caíam no assoalho de madeira. Ainda usava o jeans preto dentro das botas de couro de cano alto. Sem nenhuma camisa, os ombros nus projetados para a frente de uma forma ameaçadora, os olhos cinzentos sem expressão me olhando com intensidade, como um animal exausto que ainda quer lutar e te desafia a tentar. 

Os desavisados ficariam incomodados com esse olhar, desconfortáveis. Nada na postura dele indicava que ele estava disposto a dialogar, mas tudo que eu conseguia sentir era uma preocupação crescente que nasceu quando eu notei os lábios rosados dele. A pele irritada como se tivesse sido mordida e repuxada diversas vezes. 

Nenhum de nós sentia pressa de dizer algo, e eu aproveitei aqueles segundos que se arrastavam para notar como os lábios tingidos de rosa dele faziam um contraste adorável com a violência dos olhos e os cabelos desalinhados e oleosos. 

Ele se ergueu da cadeira e deu uma última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo no chão e apagar a chama com a ponta da bota. O peito nu exibindo as cicatrizes de sempre, a geografia do seu corpo pálido demarcada na carne. 

Me recostei no colchão quando ele se aproximou e se sentou na ponta. Mal pisquei quando ele encostou as costas da mão dele na minha testa, franzindo as sobrancelhas em seguida e me analisando como um perito buscando por falhas em um produto.

\- Você ainda está fervendo. - ele murmurou com os lábios secos enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu rosto e eu notei que eles demonstravam preocupação agora.

Sorri sem razão e isso o deixou ainda mais incomodado. E no segundo que seus lábios se mexeram para falar alguma coisa eu me ergui e coloquei minha mão na nuca dele e encostei meus lábios nos dele com carinho, ainda sorrindo. Podia sentir eles quentes, o gosto do tabaco perdido entre os machucados da pele irritada.

Quando me afastei ele estava corado e me olhava com um misto de incômodo e vergonha. 

\- Não adianta tentar me comprar, - ele comentou com um sorriso relutante - eu vou te levar no médico se você continuar assim. 

\- Assim como? 

\- Morrendo. 

Ele não costumava usar as palavras do jeito errado, e aquilo me chocou. Mas eu me sentia tão cansado, as dores no corpo ainda tão fortes tirando minha atenção do que realmente importava...percebi como era difícil pensar no que dizer e senti que ia chorar sem saber o porquê.

\- Shhhh. Não falei sério. 

Fechei os olhos e ele encostou a testa dele na minha enquanto soltava o chiado pelos lábios. O calor do rosto dele me acalmou mais do que o som e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, me sentindo seguro apesar de ser o meu corpo o acolhendo. 

\- E como você sabe que eu não vou morrer?

Era uma pergunta idiota que eu já tinha feito antes, mas ao acomodar meu queixo na base do pescoço dele eu senti que precisava ouvir a resposta de novo. 

As mãos dele abraçaram a minha cintura e ele beijou a pele atrás da minha orelha com cuidado antes de encostar o queixo dele na minha têmpora suada.

\- Quando você morrer eu vou junto, e eu não pretendo fazer isso agora. 

Minhas mãos apertaram os ombros dele e eu sorri de um jeito bobo. Apesar do egoísmo daquela resposta, eu acreditava nela e isso nos bastava.


End file.
